Total Drama Island: World Tour
by Life.GetOne
Summary: What happens when a new batch of 22 teens are tricked into joining TDI? Chaos, hook ups, violence, and of course: drama! But it's not the usual brand of drama: they'll be travelling all over the world. Discontinued.
1. Join Now!

I've been trying to resist the urge to post one of these up, since the TDI fanfic Archive is overloading with these. But y'know what, screw that! Here comes another one of the Starring You! fics: Total Drama Island: World Tour!

I just have a couple rules:

1) **Detail, detail, detail!** The more detail I have of your character, the better. It's just easier to write about someone or something when you have a lot of info.

2) I'm not going to take characters that are too similar to one from another television show (sorry all you Sasuke Uchihas and Sakura Harunos, but you're not welcome here).

3) No Mary-Sues/Gary-Stews! To be more specific, I do not want the straight A, beautiful, funny, popular girl who's nice to everyone and virtually flawless. Or if you're submitting a Goth, don't make them the average, stereotypical kind of Goth. Add something that is uncharacteristic of the stereotype you're choosing.

4) Going along with number three, diversity is also important. Think of names that aren't very common (and if a name is choosen, don't use it or anything close to it). Make their background abnormal. Have your character have some strange pet peeve or fetish. Maybe they have a different speech pattern. Just something out of the norm.

5) People who want to use characters that have been used in other fics like these are welcome (because then I couldn't use my characters :3)

6) This is not first come first serve. Once I find enough characters that, in my opinion, are interesting I will start the story. I'm only accepting twenty campers, ten girls and ten boys. Including my characters, I'd have twenty two characters total.

7) Not everyone can be paired up. Sorry if your character doesn't get a summer sweetheart.

8) My limit of stereotypes is two. This means your character may have two stereotypes, if they don't contrast too much that is (A person can't be the goody-two-shoes and the nut job). And if the stereotype you wanted was taken, don't fret. If I like two Jocks that were submitted, then I'll take 'em. I just don't want everyone submitting one stereotype.

9) Do not be insulted if your character isn't picked. It's nothing personal, and I'm sure your character would fit in another story. And I'll probably feel bad anyways.

10) You can submit up to two characters. I'm not guaranteeing both will be picked though.

**The Twist**: My fic will not be set in one place throughout the duration of this story if you haven't guessed already. It's a worldwide expedition! Once the story starts, I'll give out more info (If this was done before, I'm sorry).

Hope the rules didn't scare you away. On with the forums!

**Name:**

**Nickname (Optional):**

**Age (15-17): **

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality (detailed please!):**

**Background (basically their history. Again, be detailed):**

**Appearance (height, weight, skin tone, build, hair color/style, eyes, etc):**

**Clothing**

**Everyday:**

**Swimsuit: **

**PJs:**

**Formal: **

**Accessories ([optional] glasses, headwear, piercings, jewelry): **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Romance? (yes or no. Include your orientation [straight, bi, gay]):**

**Crush (if you answered yes): **

**Anything else (talent, pet peeve, fetish, prized possession, etc)?:**

**Audition Tape (Optional):**

**Challenge and/or Destination Ideas: **

* * *

**Here are my OCs that will also be joining the trip:**

**Name:** Benedict Harring

**Nickname (Optional): **Ben, and he'd rather be called this than his birth name.

**Age (15-17):** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Stereotype:** The Prankster

**Personality (detailed please!):** Ben always had the reputation of not thinking before acting. He doesn't doubt himself, and he is a very straightforward person, sometimes too blunt in the result he gets beat up. Ben also has a prank or two up his sleeve, and underestimation can be punished by a nasty trick. He also like to tease and joke a little too much. Ben also hates being referred to as Benedict.

**Background (basically their history. Again, be detailed):** Ben was the middle child of nine children, his older brothers and sisters always being the apples of his parents' eyes, his younger siblings having to be overly taken care of. He was always lonely, the last being thought of. Once he entered the sixth grade, Ben craved attention, his pranks diminutive of the tricks he pulls today. But he never thinks about the harm his pranks can carry on to someone, hence his reputation. He's also almost been mauled by a tiger at the age if six (he was calling it 'lazy dumb-dumb').

**Appearance (height, weight, skin tone, build, hair color/style, eyes, etc):** His skin tone is peachy. Ben is toned, but his muscles aren't well defined. On his right arm is a deep scar from a time he was ambushed by a bunch of kids who were tired of his pranks. He's average height and weight for a boy his age. He has dull green eyes that shine in the right light. Ben has short, slightly messy chocolate hair.

**Clothing**

**Everyday:** He wears a long sleeved green shirt (to cover the prominent scar on his right arm) with an outline of hand going thumbs up on the torso. Over that he wears a worn-out tan jacket with the sleeves cut off mid arm. Ben also wears faded jeans and black and white sneakers.

**Swimsuit: **Simple green swim trunks.

**PJs: **Black tee with green boxers.

**Formal: **A classic tux with a green bow.

**Likes: **Winning, pranks, challenges, flirting, trading cards, and video taping

**Dislikes: **Losing, cheaters, his family

**Fears: **Being brutally attacked to the result of death, and tigers

**Romance? (yes or no. Include your orientation [straight, bi, gay]): **Yep! And he's straight.

**Crush (if you answered yes): **Ben likes a challenge or just basically a girl who is really hard to get.

**Anything else? (talent, pet peeve, fetish, prized possession, etc): **His talent is pranks mostly. He's a genius at them. At a young age, he was taught out to play the piano and the skill had been engraved in his memory, but he refuses to admit any ability of it. His video camera is his most precious possession as Ben wants to have all the footage of his pranks before the whole world sees them. His pet peeve is being called Benedict.

**Audition Tape (Optional):** *Ben is holding a camera close to his face* Ben: Hey TDI! I'm Benedict *cringes at the sound of his name* otherwise known as Ben! Since a humungous prank would be too much for this audition to handle, I'm going to pull a classic on my most hated teacher, Mr. Gray. *He holds up a box of tacks and sprinkles them on a chair. Ben hides the camera. An old wrinkled teacher walked in and complains on how awful the class's recent reports were. Then he sits down on the pranked-out chair* Mr. Gray: AGHH! Who is responsible for this?! *He turns around, unintentionally showing the class his buttful of tacks* Ben: *snickers evilly*…and that's just a taste of the pranks I can pull on TDI! Put me on, baby! I'm ready for some big bucks!

**--**

**Name:** Nicole Chervani

**Age (15-17): **16

**Gender:** Female

**Stereotype:** The Pessimist / Loner

**Personality (detailed please!):** Her past as led her to be mistrusting, pessimistic, and independent. She doesn't want people to cross her; if you do you she'll beat you to a pulp. She only smiles when someone is hurt, as Nicole has also become sadistic over the course of her life. Nicole is also the first one to point the negatives in a person, place, or event, and doubts herself constantly. Underneath all that, thought, is a patient, caring girl, muffled by all the trauma Nicole has been through.

**Background (basically their history. Again, be detailed):** Ever since her parents died on a train wreck, Nicole has been going house to house as a foster child, never ending up with a family who treated her as a daughter. Instead, she was a reject when the families grew tired of her constant negative attitude. After years of this repetitive pattern, she ran away. This also caused her to have an almost permanent frown, a smoldering glare, and a negative, sarcastic attitude towards life and the people in it. Nicole also has an extremely hard time trusting others because of the mistreatment. She hates talking about her past though, and hardly brings it up.

**Appearance (height, weight, skin tone, build, hair color/style, eyes, etc): **She's slender but a little muscular. Her skin is naturally tan, or basically the shade of caramel. Nicole has curly/wavy golden brown hair. She has large, dark brown eyes. Nicole is stands at 5'7" and weights 117 lb.

**Clothing**

**Everyday:** Nicole wears a short sleeved red shirt, a short sleeved black shirt with large rips at the torso and smaller and shorter tears at the sleeves over top. On her hands, she wears fingerless, leather gloves. Her very dark denim jeans are cut to her knees. She wears black sneakers with silver laces.

**Swimsuit: **A strapless black, modest bikini with silver shred-like designs

**PJs: **A black spaghetti strap tee with red shorts.

**Formal: **A black sheathdress that goes down to the floor with a silver sash tied around the waist.

**Accessories ([optional] glasses, headwear, piercings, jewelry): **Nicole wears a black leather head band.

**Likes:** Being sarcastic, horror movies, drawing, pranks, and rose bouquets (although she'd never admit it)

**Dislikes:** Thorns, girly things (exception: flowers), snobs, womanizers, and wannabe comedians

**Fears:** Rejection, trains (more so a train accident)

**Romance? (yes or no. Include your orientation [straight, bi, gay]): **Yep! She's straight.

**Crush (if you answered yes): **If a guy wants to win her heart, they'll have to be perseverant as Nicole is stubborn to admit her crushes and refuses to believe she has one in the first place. And they must have the ability to make her smile, which is nearly impossible.

**Anything else (talent, pet peeve, fetish, prized possession, etc)?: **No one knows it, but Nicole is extremely ticklish in her stomach. She also possesses a melodic, smooth yet powerful voice when she sings. The thing is, she never does sing, so most people never hear it. She's also allergic to most zoo animals and hates any shade of or relatively close to pink.

**Audition Tape (Optional):** *Someone is holding a camera. Nicole and a girl who looks tougher are about to brawl* Crowd: Fight! Fight! Fight! Camera Kid: Bets! Place 'em now! Crowd: C'mon Taylor you can bet her! Yeah! Punish her for tripping you! *Taylor charges toward Nicole, but Nicole punches her right in the face, kicking her in the stomach and pushing her hurt body into a brick wall* Nicole: You kiddin' me? Man, I wasn't even trying! Referee: 1…2…3! Nicole wins! Nicole: *see camera kid* Wha? You have evidence?! *punches camera and the tape goes off*

**Challenge and/or Destination Ideas: **Challenge: Literal Freeze Tag / Destination: Kenya (or somewhere in Africa)

* * *

Hope I see you on this world tour!


	2. Author's Note

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

* * *

I was kinda hoping I wouldn't have to put this up, but I have a few minor concerns and some not-so-minor announcements to make.

First off, I'd like these following stereotypes (one of each):

Girly girl

B!tch / Bastard

A City Kid (similar to LeShawna's personality)

Musician

Goth

Not too demanding right? I'll still take others, just none similar or copied from the ones listed below. Either listed above or unlisted stereotypes.

Also, and I'm not done determining all the campers so this isn't the final list (other words, don't freak out just yet). This is just the list of the definite campers joining this tour, excluding my OCs as you already know they're going to be on there.

**Girls (in random order)**

Kristina Valentini – The Jock

London Beadford –The Royal Otaku

Holly Patel – The Artist

Elizabeth Higgins – The Mother Hen (To the creator: Sorry to change your stereotype but I think this slight exaggeration fits your character. If you have any comments and/or complaints, you know how to contact me)

Alloy – The Hyperactive Girl

Shaya Variia – Prep/Bookworm

Karma – Our Not-So-Typical Party Animal

Skyler Winbrooke – Cool Girl

**One notice:** To the creator of Agina I'd like you to pick a different stereotype that fits your character. I really like your character and would like her to join my story. It's just that I have enough crazies :P

**Guys (in random order)**

Karson Campbell – The Overly Dramatic Guy

Randolf Ling – The Perfectionist

T.D –The Psycho Prankster

Asher Stonewall – Freak Show

Jamie Kingston – The Punk

Darius Shiy – The Klutz (I couldn't resist putting another one of my OCs in here either! You'll get to know him once the story/show starts)

Hiro S. Jackson – Video Game Nerd

**Locations (random order…again)**

Jamaica

Italy

Australia

China

England/ Great Britain

Egypt

Japan

Fiji

Paris, France

Brazil

Germany

* * *

Suggestions are still welcome!

You still have a chance to enter (characters, locations and challenges)!

Spots Open: **Boys **– 3 **Girls** – 2 Grab 'em people! GRAB THEM!!!

Next time I post, which will probably be next week, I'll get this tour started!


	3. Day 1, Part 1: The Campers' Arrival

**Disclaimer - **(I hate these things so much. Better be safe than sorry I guess) Chris, Chef and Total Drama Island belong to those who are associated with the show. The Ninento DS belongs to Nintendo (big shocker!). Profit is not being made from this fanfiction.

**

* * *

**

**To Reviewers/Alerters - **You have no idea how I felt when my inbox was flooded with nearly fifty alerts and submissions. That made my day, and then some.

**Author's Note - **Not everyone I choose to be in story is in this chapter. Only eleven appeared as I found it to be too hard trying to squeeze twenty two teens into one chapter. If I did, then you'd probably read this chapter at a later date. And I'm going to try hard to be humorous, so please bear with me and if my jokes are mediocre.

Okay, enough stalling. On with the tour!

* * *

Basking in the wealth and popularity profited from the hit-television series, Total Drama Island, Chris Maclean relaxed in a lounge chair on the sandy beaches of Hawaii as his gorgeous servants fanned him. Sipping contently on his glass of imported lemonade, Chris sighed "This surely is the life,"

One of the girls went to massage his back under his command, and another appeared with a silver tray. "Why thank you um… what's you name?" the former host asked.

He had so many girls catering to his every whim that it was a difficulty for him to remember every name. "Sabrina," she answered in a rehearsed, obedient voice.

"Yeah, I'll remember that," Chris promised with a wink.

Sadly, once Sabrina left, he forgot all about her as his massage continued. Picking up the lid from the silver tray, it didn't reveal a meal, but a phone, one that was vibrating. "Hello?" Chris answered.

"Chris Maclean, it's me, Frank Everns," the serious voice responded.

Chris grimaced at the name. It was his boss, who scolded him and had this whole meeting on how he went a little overboard on the challenges of Total Drama Island, or in Frank's words 'totally blinded by the fame and fortune to care about the safety of teenagers' lives', and other crap Chris didn't pay much mind to.

"Well, my team and I got an idea. For Total Drama Island,"

Chris chuckled to himself. "So now you're apologizing for lecturing me and pleading that I come back for another season?"

"No. Everyone else we called was busy. Y'know, with **acting** careers. Of course, you wouldn't know about that lifestyle after that sad attempt of a movie you starred in all those years ago,"

The sadistic man's face fell. "I hate you…"

"Hate me all you want. I'm just wondering if you're willing to take the job or not,"

Chris pondered over this for a minute. His profession as an actor was pretty much dead, and Total Drama Island sure benefitted him a lot, even with the angry e-mails he'd receive after each episode… "Sure,"

"One thing, there's a twist,"

As Chris listened, a cruel smile curled his lips. This might bring in more money and fame than the last season.

* * *

**Day One, Part One – The Campers' Arrival**

* * *

_Months later…_

--

Rich, evergreens stood tall, creating a dense forest in the backdrop of the abandoned camp. Long forgotten cabins sat on the grasses. A mess house, an outhouse and communal bathrooms, which, just from the exterior, seemed to have lacked a good scrubbing in the last twenty years, were also placed on this island. Not a road or a person could be seen, and zooming out , a serene lake surrounding the vast piece of land came into view. With a neat yet stylish hair, a bit of stubble, a simple blue shirt and brown jeans, and a flawless, somewhat smug smile, a man stood on the dock.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island! Chris Maclean here, back and better than ever, like I haven't already met perfection!" he let out a chuckle.

"Here we are again with a totally new cast of victi – I mean campers. That means new challenges, new mayhem, and mostly and importantly: more drama! And the prize is bigger than ever, baby! Five hundred thousand bucks _with_ a one week cruise to a destination of the winner's choice! How much better can it get?"

Screams of rage cut his next sentence off, and a few swears were blurted out too. "Man, I wasn't done," he grumbled.

Realizing he'll just have to save the rest for later, his virtually permanent smile materialized onto his face again as he turned to the yacht pulling up to the dock. But instead of an eager camper, a tan-skinned girl wearing a short sleeved red shirt and a black tee with large rips at the torso and with smaller and shorter tears at the sleeves over top was wriggling in Chef's grasp, trying to escape. Her scissor-cut jeans clad legs were kicking the big man, but the assaults were having no affect. "Whoa, some one got off the wrong side of the bed," Chris remarked, smiling of course.

Finally, she was thrown onto the dock, her golden brown, curly hair now in her face. Her bags were tossed afterwards. "Nicole Chervani! Welcome camper number one,"

His wide grin almost flipped upside down as Nicole shot him a burning glare, her scowl more etched into her expression than before. "Shut up! I'm not even supposed to be on this island. I never sent an audition tape!" she snapped.

"Like this one?" Chris asked with his overconfident smirk. Out of thin air, he pulled a video tape from his back labeled _Nicole C's Fight_. Her gloved hands snatched it and studied it. Then she chucked the tape, aiming one powerful throw directed towards Chef. The girl looked a little disappointed when it didn't hit her target.

"Over there, Nicole!" Chris ordered, ignoring her enraged demeanor.

She shoved her heel into his sneaker, and Chris jumped up with a yelp, holding his foot. "That hurt!" he groaned.

"That was the idea," Nicole replied sarcastically.

Chris put his foot down, trying to pay no attention to the pain. "And look who it is! Jamie Kingston,"

A moderately tall, muscular teen stood on the cruiser, his brown and green hair swaying in the breeze. His attire consisted of a long sleeved dark grey shirt with a grey and brown striped Hot Topic jacket, blue jeans with the left knee blown out, and red-laced black converse. Around his neck was a necklace, a tiny ying-yang ornament dangling from the chain. Unseen by the other two, a lock pick and a pocket knife sat in his pocket. A green duffle bag was slung over his shoulder, holding all the contents needed for a summer camp.

"He heh. The guy likes jewelry," he snickered, pointing at the necklace.

Unbeknownst to him, Jamie had already stepped off the boat and was now beside him, his hazel eyes now glaring daggers into man's skin. "Would you like to repeat that?" he growled.

Noticing his balled up fists and gnashed teeth, Chris shook his head. Jamie walked over to the other side of the dock where Nicole stood refusing to look at anybody.

The host's expression grew worried. "I hope the rest aren't like this,"

Once again, the ship pulled up again, but no teenager stood on top of it. Suddenly, in a puff of orange smoke, a girl emerged. Her emerald eyes stood out against her chocolate skin, even with her white drama mask covering most of her face. Tied up in an orange bat hair pin, her ebony ponytail fell to her shoulder. Donning an orange halter top, black jeans with dog tags pouring from the sides, and black and orange boots, she walked over to Chris, extending her hand.

Her father began to yell at the handsome host. "Chris! I told you not to let her on! What happened?!" Chef barked.

The girl's frown would have been evident if her mask was off. "Yeah, about that... I ignored you. Though it would help the ratings to see some father-daughter conflict,"

Of course Chris's obsession with show success would cancel out the man's request. Grunting, the large cook went back to the water vehicle and drove the yacht to pick up the next camper.

Chris shook the girl's hand. "Sibella Hatchet - Daughter of Chef Hatchet! Why doesn't he like you anyway?"

"Long story dude," she simply responded and joined the other campers.

It was quiet for a few minutes, the host impatiently looking around and tapping his foot. And then a piercing shriek startled all of them. "It's just hair! Get a grip," Chef's irritated voice responded to the scream.

"But I have a split end! Do you know how bad this will look on national television?! Canadians everywhere will think I don't take care of my hair!"

"Does it sound like I care, boy? Just shut up and get off!"

"But –"

"**GET THE HELL OFF!**" Chef roared.

With a pout, the new camper exited the ship. His shirt and shoes resembled a white and black checkerboard. His washed out jeans had a white belt looped through them. The diamond stud in his right ear glinted in the sunlight. Everyone was glancing at his head, seeing nothing wrong with his blonde hair that ended at the middle of his neck. "Dude, your hair looks fine," Sibella pointed out.

The boy sniffed and shook his head. "Aw, is the baby gonna cry over a wittle hair damage?" Nicole taunted cruelly.

"Karson Campbell," Chris announced as he patted his shoulder. He leaned closer to whisper, "With good hair like this, I'd freak out too,"

Karson, not comforted at all by the comments, sulked over to the others and felt the ends of his hair. "My hair…" he whimpered.

"Here comes the yacht again!" Chris Maclean proclaimed.

Standing on top of the cruiser, a curvy, fair girl waved, the brunette's long hair blowing in her face occasionally. Ending at her thighs, she wore a midnight blue skirt with black lace trimming and a black bow in the back. Matching the skirt, she was sporting a blue corset with long, off the shoulder sleeves. Her black boots went up to her knees. Grabbing her strawberry-shaped backpack, fixing her hair ribbons, and positioning her kitty and mouse headband, she stepped off. A large stack of books were tucked under her arm. "Nice comic books ya got there," Chris observed.

She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "They are **not **comic books," the girl told him in her British accent, prodding his chest warningly. "Manga is what they're called,"

"Okay, whatever," Chris dully remarked, rolling his eyes. "That way, Princess London Beadford,"

Sibella arched an eyebrow. "You're seriously a princess?" she asked, doubting it was true.

London nodded her head.

"So are we supposed to kiss the ground you walk on and bow down to your 'greatness' whenever you do something like blow your nose?" Nicole questioned. "'Cause if that's law, just lock me up now. I'm **not **doing any of that,"

"You don't have to any such thing. And call me Donny," she insisted. "Oh, and my mother made me bring one of my guards, Bryant,"

Walking up beside her stood an extremely tall, burly man with blonde hair, all black attire consisting of a tee, jeans and sunglasses, and an intimidating frown that rivaled Chef's.

"She really is a princess," Jamie remarked.

As Donny joined their cast, they all took one step back away the from the guard who looked like he could snap them all like twigs.

The next arriving contestant was violently playing on his Nintendo DS, pressing the buttons as if his life depended on it. He wore a t-shirt with a grinning, hooded, and chained up demon, the demon's fist in the air. The word 'disturbed' was written vertically in uppercase, silver letters. His jeans were simple, everyday denim. But his look contrasted his nerdy stereotype, with his long brown hair in a ponytail and purple headband, his slightly tanned skin, and a muscular physique from the daily workouts he did.

Not looking away from the portable game console in his hands, he stepped off the boat, walked by Chris and joined the rest of the campers. "Yeah, 'hi' to you too, Hiro Jackson," Chris sighed.

On the next ship, a fifteen year-old Indian girl was doodling away in her sketch pad. Her brown eyes were framed by silver glasses. Sporting an average pastel blue t-shirt, and a not-so-average pink sari with light blue embroidery, she immediately stopped drawing and groaned. Tearing the sheet of the pad, she furiously tore the drawing to shreds. Tucking a strand of her lengthy dark hair, she walked onto the dock. "Welcome Holly Patel," Chris greeted, his trademark smile now even brighter than ever.

Holly looked over to the cabins, then the mess hall, and grimaced at the bathrooms. "First, it's Holiday. And second, you don't expect me to live here, do you? It's super filthy here!" she complained.

"Well, you can clean it yourself," Chris suggested.

"Guess my rubber gloves will be of some use after all," she huffed and joined her fellow contestants,"

Suddenly, a gruff scream came from the boat. Scratching frantically at his back, an oddly shaped lump kept moving in Chef's clothing. The lump poked its head out of Chef's shirt, revealing it to be a monkey. Adorable it was, it bit Chef on the neck before pouncing on top of his head and stealing his white hat. Chef's bald head gleamed in the sunlight.

Donning the hat, the monkey ran to Holiday and crawled onto her back. "Mango, I thought I told you not to pull a stunt like this," she scolded.

Mango looked dejected at this. "Oh well, looks like your trailing along with me," she sighed, and the monkey smiled brightly.

"Does that thing have fleas?" Donny asked warily, having never encountered a monkey before.

"It better not! It was just," Chef paused to itch, "crawling on me!"

Holiday hugged her pet. "Goodness no! I give him baths, and take him to the vet, and everything! I make sure my Mango is clean and healthy!" she responded.

"Hey, here comes another victim – er… I mean camper!" Chris announced.

The slender boy was the tallest camper yet, standing six feet four with not much muscle to show. Gelled into a faux hawk, the middle of his jet black hairdo was dyed red, the tips yellow to give off the appearance of fire. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with black lightning bolt insignias and red jeans. His white sneakers were decorated with yellow lightning bolts and his laces were untied. The somewhat tanned skin he bared was covered in many scars and scratches.

Unknown to him, the boy's shoelace was tucked under the sole of his other shoe, and as he took a step forward, he began to tip downwards. Tumbling off the ship, he face-planted into the dock. "Welcome, he heh, to, he ha ha, Total, HA HA HA!" Chris laughed.

The most of the campers snickered, some like Jamie and Nicole bursting out laughing along with Chris, while others like Hiro did not pay one ounce of attention to the commotion.

Karson stopped panicking about his hair for one second, and noticed the new camper who had just fallen flat on his face. Quickly, he ran over to the new camper, and helped him up as everyone else was busy catching their breaths from hysterically laughing at him. Catching sight of his grateful lime green eyes, Karson blushed. "Thanks," the new camper stated.

"What's your name?" Karson asked, almost in daze from the gorgeous color of the eyes staring back at him.

"Darius. Yours?" he casually answered.

"K-Karson," the blond stuttered, practically hypnotized.

Darius looked around awkwardly. He was never one to make conversation. "Um… nice shoes," he lamely complimented walking over to the other campers carefully.

Karson gasped, ecstatic. "Ya hear that? He likes my shoes!" he exclaimed.

The rest of the cast looked at him strangely, mainly Darius, but the teen wasn't fazed by this at all. Chris pushed Karson out the way, smiling at the camera now that he had his spotlight back.

Boarding the oncoming yacht, a trim, pallid girl with eyes like the trees surrounding them waved politely. Her hair was a startling bronze color and because it ended at her shoulders, it had a light bounce. A partially buttoned teal polo revealed a black tank top underneath. The black capris she wore were somewhat tattered. Matching her top, she had teal wedges.

Stepping off, she took Chris's hand and shook it respectfully. "Hello Chris. Nice to meet you," she greeted.

"Suck up!" someone coughed from the background. The new girl ignored the comment easily.

"Welcome Elizabeth Higgins. There are your fellow campers," he guided

The cruiser came back, carrying a blond with extremely spiky hair. His lightly tanned body was somewhat muscular and he was holding something behind is back. Longer than a typical jacket was, he wore a black one with a green shirt underneath. Purple bellbottoms covered the boy's legs, and on his feet were size nine combat boots. Everyone was trying to peer behind him to see exactly what he was hiding.

Jumping off the deck and onto dock, he revealed a caramel apple. Handing it to Chris, a devilish smile formed onto his lips.

Chris raised an eyebrow. This kid's smiling was creeping him out. "For me?"

The blonde nodded. The host warily took a giant chunk out of the apple, and then his face twisted up. Very quickly, his complexion reddened, and smoke started to flow out of his nostrils and ears. Spitting it out, Chris dashed over the lake, splashing handfuls of the mucky water into his mouth. Regardless, his mouth still felt as if he swallowed a forest fire. "What the heck was in that thing?!"

"A sauce I made with pure capsaicin extracts from about… one hundred peppers," he cackled.

A strident burst of laughter came from the group, everyone eyes shifting to Nicole. "What? You can't tell me you didn't find that funny,"

"That's the hottest substance put in hot sauce. You're only suppose to have one drop of that stuff, and he just probably had a bottle's worth!" Elizabeth scolded.

Nicole simply shrugged. "He had it coming," she snickered.

"And you… um,"

"TD," he answered casually.

"TD, what were you thinking giving him that stuff?!" Elizabeth asked angrily.

"I thought it would be funny!" he protested.

"And it sure was," Nicole snickered again, and then it turned into a cackle.

Shooting glares at them a mother would to her children, Elizabeth went to the host's aid.

Before anyone knew it, the cruiser returned. The dark-skinned girl aboard the ship was shorter and slimmer than the contestants that had already arrived. Her shoulder length, layered, obsidian-colored hair had bangs that covered her left eye. She wore a black and purple tank top, dark wash jeans, and black flip-fops.

In her hand was a _The Da Vinci Code _novel, and while reading it, she walked off the edge of the boat, miraculously stepping onto the dock, unsteadily at that. The dark girl paused to stretch out her hand in a handshake gesture.

Her extended hand felt nothing, and she simply shrugged, flipping the next page in her thick book. On the back of the book, it read: Property of Shaya Variia in blue marker. Everyone assumed this was her name.

Chef stood in front of the screen, awkwardly and angrily. He looked back at the group, seeing Nicole and TD still laughing, Elizabeth nagging those two, Hiro furiously shouting at the two screens of his DS, Karson crying over his hair, Darius tripping over a rock, his daughter practicing her magic tricks and a whole bunch of teenaged nonsense he didn't quite understand or like."Yeah, we need to cut to commercials. **So do it**!" he shouted, spit flying onto the screen.

Mango suddenly popped up from behind him and bit his bald head, and Chef frantically ran forward, crashing into the camera.

* * *

**We'll be back after this commerical break!**

* * *

First chapter done! Tell me what you thought about it.

And if you, the creator, have any request for your character include in your review, as I'd like to write your OC as you planned for them to be portrayed.

L.G1 out!


	4. Day 1, Part 2: The Other Eleven

**Disclaimer – **Still hating these things. Chris, Chef and Total Drama Island belong to those who are associated with the show. Profit is not being made from this fan fiction.

* * *

**Responses to Reviews**

**Barbie Gone Wild** – Nice to know I'm keeping everyone in character and not failing at this story! Oh, and Mango is Holiday's monkey.

**One Black Rose** – Harming Bryant? Hmm… I can probably think of something evil.

**Tenacious D** – The apple prank was actually inspired by this prank by replacing the apple in the candied apple with an onion, but I felt that wouldn't be as extreme as I pictured a prank from TD to be. And yes, Ben and the other ten campers are appearing in this chapter.

**IvoryKeys26** – Sorry about the nagging. It's the first thing I think of when I think of moms (that's mean, isn't it?)

**Everyone Else** – Again, thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad that chapter turned out good.

* * *

**Author's Note**– Honestly, I was torn between a handful of characters to pick when it came to the last three or four remaining spots. I know how it feels for your character not to be picked for a story, so I'm deeply sorry to those who weren't picked. Seriously, I feel super bad. If I have the time in the future, I might use you in another Starring You! fic, but I don't think I can handle another story right now. To those who were selected, congrats!

Enough with my rambling! Go on and read the next part.

* * *

**Day One, Part Two – The Other Eleven**

* * *

After chugging down three gallons of ice water down, Chris was back center stage… or center dock. Either case, he had his attention back along with his signature smile. However, Holiday, Sibella and Chef were not spotted anywhere.

"Oh yeah, we're a few campers short since some of our campers are trying to pry a monkey of out Chef's head," Chris informed.

"Mango! Peoples' heads are not food!"

"Maybe a magic trick I have can work,"

Chef's howls became louder after a puff of orange smoke came out of the infirmary tent.

"Heh heh, I mean, we all feel sorry for our dear Chef," Chris's face grew solemn.

And in a split second, he perked right back up again. "But the show must go on!"

The honking of a cruiser blurted nosily as the ship drew closer. The girl was wearing an off-the-shoulder white top and a tiny pair of black shorts. What she didn't have in height she made up in her chest (which most of the boys were staring at), which rivaled first season's Lindsay's chest. Her voluminous jet black hair had noticeable beach blond highlights. All over her face were nose, eyebrow and lip piercings and small tattoos.

She stumbled of the boat, almost crashing into Chris before hiccupping uncontrollably. Shaking his head, Chris stopped gawking at her breasts and greeted her. "Karma Sky! Welcome to –" he stopped he smelt a strange scent on her. The girl was _reeking_ of it.

"Bra, you smell like booze," Chris complained holding his nose.

"Bad perfume" – hiccup – "I guess," Karma slurred as unsteadily made her way towards the campers.

Suddenly, a bunch of screams came from the crowd of contestants behind him, and some cowered in fear at the brawny boy standing confidently on the cruiser. His shaggy, long black hair blowing in the wind had orange and red streaks running through it. If he wasn't coated in dragon tattoos, an abundance of piercings, and hardware store chains, they'd have seen his fair skin underneath. Over that, he wore a ripped black t-shirt with a blood red dragon design, and black and red bondage pants. On his neck was a dog collar and over his wrists were spiked wristbands. Looped through his pants was a studded belt. "Asher Stonewall," Chris announced weakly as he was trying to cover up his fear. "Okay, I'm just gonna say it. You seriously scare me dude,"

Asher's response was a cocky laugh. "I get that a lot,"

Poking their heads out the tent, Sibella and Holiday looked to see who or what caused the screams. "Whoa, that guy has cool tattoos," Sibella admired, walking out the tent.

Holiday only shrieked, alarming her monkey and making him scream, which made Chef yell loudly. Mango jumped onto his owner in terror, letting Chef free of his bite. "Take that you stupid monkey! Ha ha!" Chef cackled.

He ran to the yacht, tossed the substitute captain into the lake, and drove off.

Walking up to Asher, Sibella lifted up her mask, revealing her face. "Nice tats. And piercings. And hair," she complimented.

Asher raised an eyebrow. Most people were scared of him, but this girl, surprisingly, wasn't. "Uh, thanks. Nice tattoo too," he complimented back, pointed to the bat tattoo on her shoulder.

Sibella smiled brightly. Realizing a blush was coming onto her cheeks, and quickly pulled her mask over her face and rushed over to the large group.

"Hey Chris!" a chipper voice screamed from the arriving ship.

An overexcited, pallid girl with bright, green eyes stood on the boat. Two raven buns with silver streaks stood on her head. She donned a black shirt with a blue guitars and stars surrounding it as an insignia. Her arms were clothed with fingerless, black and white striped arm warmers. The shorts she wore were very baggy. They didn't even seem that they were for girls. Her sneakers were black high-topped converse.

Jumping off the boat, she laughed insanely. "Hi Chris! I'm Anastasia Matthews, but just call me Alloy! Wow this is a cool place! I like cool places can you tell? I'm super excited to be here! I mean **super** excited. Are we going to be doing challenges, because I love challenges. And winning, don't forget about winning!" she spoke so quickly that everything she said sounded like one big blur of a sentence.

Chris blinked, trying to decipher what the heck she just said. _'This girl must be on something'_

"Are you sugar-high?"

"Nope! Didn't have one ounce of sugar today! Why do you ask?" she asked.

Without another word from Chris, the hyperactive girl skipped towards the rest of the campers.

In a millisecond, the yacht raced toward the dock. The peachy-skinned boy who was standing on top of the ship had muscles that were hardly defined, but he didn't resemble a twig. His height and weight were pretty average. Normally, his emerald eyes were dull, but they were luminous in the bright sunlight. The wind ruffled up his already messy, moderately short brown hair. He sported a long sleeved green shirt with an outline of hand going thumbs up on the torso underneath a worn-out, elbow-length sleeved, tan jacket, faded jeans and black and white sneakers.

"Benedict…that's you're name?" Chris snickered.

The brunet just grimaced, then nodded ashamed. "Just call me Ben, okay?"

"Okay, _Benedict_," the host mocked in snickers.

Rolling his eyes, Ben held out his hand. Chris accepted the handshake, which electrocuted him as Ben was wearing a modified hand buzzer. With electrical currents flashing around him and scalded skin, Chris coughed up a puff of smoke, pointing to the other campers, speechless.

He made his way over to his fellow contestants, "Nice tats. Nice jugs. Hey, your hair's a mess! Why the heck are you frowning?"

Once Nicole realized he was talking to her, she raised an eyebrow. "Why the heck are you being annoying?" she retorted.

"Touchy, are we?" Ben replied with a sly grin.

She scowled and looked away, leaving Ben to shrug and join the other campers.

All of sudden, a wave of water splashed onto all of the campers, their clothes clinging to their skin. Shaya dropped her soggy book onto the dock. "Great, I was just at the good part," she grumbled.

"Shoulda waterproofed it," Hiro suggested all too late, holding up his wet DS and showing the thin waterproof covering over it. He went back to playing his game.

A certain blonde began to complain again. "Oh my gosh, it's going to take **forever **to get this salt water out my hair!" Karson whined.

"Oh my gosh! Are all you alright?" a voice cried out.

Everyone groaned in unison as a fair skinned girl stepped off the yacht, her expression extremely apologetic. Her blond hair was glossy and ended midway down her back in ringlets. The outfit she wore consisted of a red jacket, a black skirt, and red tennis shoes with white stripes going down the sides. Draped around her neck was a long, pink scarf. For someone who was concerned for her fellow campers' wellbeing, her grey eyes were extremely cold.

"Hey, it's Lacie Mari!" Chris announced, miraculously dry, but Lacie didn't respond as she rushed over to the soaked teenagers.

"What's with these teens? Don't get a 'hi' or anything…" the host angrily mumbled, but smiled at the camera after remembering it was still there.

Another camper was dropped off from the cruiser. The blond had a tan skin tone and hair somewhat untidy that ended at the nape of his neck. He wore a red button-up shirt, black slacks, and shoes you would see on a business man's feet. He took Chris's hand and shook it quickly. "I'm Randolf Ling, preferably called Randy," he introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet a celebrity like you,"

Chris chuckled, soaking up all the praise. "What can't more of you guys be like this kid?"

As Randy walked over to the rest of the teenagers, he wore a smug smile which bugged a majority of them.

Walking off the yacht that had just arrived was a slender girl with reddish brown wavy hair that fell a bit pass her ears and hazel eyes. Black camo print cargo pants, green camo print sneakers, a black belt with a sliver diamond pattern, and a white t-shirt made up her outfit.

Holding up one of her hands, Chris high fived it. "Kris Valentini! Our jock,"

"Yep! One of the best on my soccer team!" she replied in a thick Italian accent.

Waving kindly to the others, only a few waved back. Somewhat crestfallen, Kris walked over to the rest of the contestants.

The yacht halted once it drove up to the dock for the umpteenth time. Boarding was a skinny tan boy with green eyes. He had neck length brown hair with blond highlights. The newcomer wore a black shirt with a stylized picture of the Earth. Over that was a white hoodie with an ankh over his heart and a picture of an Egyptian god on the back. He also wore green dungarees and black shoes. Around his neck was a necklace that had his name written in hieroglyphs.

"Alex Jay!" Chris greeted, and then he noticed all the Egyptian related clothing he had on.

"You sure like Egypt," the host commented.

"Sure do! Did you know that keeping the body of someone unharmed after death was necessary so that the Egyptian soul, or 'ka' as the Egyptians would call it, would have a place to live after death?" Alex asked.

He continued without any request from Chris. "The soul would reunite with the ankh, or the life, to become a blessed one and live an undisturbed life forever. But they had to make sure that the corpse looked as normal as possible so the soul could find its life, or it would wander the underworld for eternity,"

Chris blinked. "I'm sorry, what were you saying? I stopped listening after you said 'Did you know',"

Alex's face fell flat. "Y'know, you're a jerk,"

"Why thank you!" the host beamed, and gestured for him to join the others.

On the arriving boat, a girl relaxed on a lounge chair looking abnormally calm even after seeing her competition. She had a slightly pale complexion. Her wavy hair was a rich brown color and reached down to the middle of her back in a loose ponytail hanging over her right shoulder. The girl was clothed in a teal and white striped sweater-hoodie, a white cami underneath, white camo capris, and a pair of white skater sneakers. Jangling on her wrist were a few teal bracelets. Stepping off the yacht, she shook Chris's hand. "We're back here?" she asked, looking over the place.

The girl shrugged. "That's cool,"

"Cool?! Who wants to be in a crappy place like this?" Holiday asked, exiting out the tent.

"Oh! I do! I do!" Alloy squealed, jumping up an down.

"Hey! You campers shush! I have to greet this one," Chris demanded. "Welcome to Total Drama Island, Skyler!"

Skyler nodded and went to the enlarging cluster of teenagers. Once again, the sound of the yacht racing along the lake water intensified as the large ship edged closer to the dock. With his arms crossed over his chest, a short haired, well built blond stood glaring at the island nearing him. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt with a flaming skull on the front, a pair of denim shorts, and black converse shoes. Wrapped around his head was a blue bandanna, and the image of a snake coiling around his arm was tattooed onto his skin.

"Hey, it's Blake," Chris pointed out.

"Hey, it's the guy who can't hold down an acting job because of that flop he starred in," Blake taunted.

The host's face became extremely angry. "Not funny dude!" he shouted.

Then everyone behind them began to laugh. At that moment, Chris let his hand run slowly down his face to relieve himself of the increasing stress. "Just go over there,"

Finally, the cruiser made it's final trip and dropped off it's last camper. A pale boy with short, shaggy, dirty blond hair stood before them. Just by looking at his body, you could tell he was an athlete. He sported a brown t-shirt with a bear print on it. His blue jeans were worn out and so were his white shoes. A shark tooth necklace was around his neck. Chris and him knuckle touched. "Yo, dude! Nice to be here,"

"Orian! Nice to have you here man!"

The ground started to vibrate suddenly, the small shakes growing into violent quaking. Crashes and smashes echoed and brought everyone's attention to the cabins, which were being destroyed. Sitting in a crane was Chef, controlling a wrecking ball and swinging it aimlessly. "Chris, what the **[censored] **is he doing?!" an outraged Nicole screamed in Chris's face.

"Yeah, where the heck are we gonna sleep?"

"And how are we gonna shower?!"

Chef suddenly was next to Chris. "And how the hell are we gonna have third season?"

Face palming himself, the host groaned. "Man, I didn't think about that one. Whatever, the crew will just fix it,"

"We have no crew!" Chef yelled, "You used them all as interns, and now they're all severely injured. One guy can't even taste food after what you did to him!"

Chris waved all the complaints away. "Not now. I still have to tell them..." he dramatically paused, "**The Twist!**"

"What's the twist Chris! Tell us! Tell us!" Alloy asked excitedly.

"Ya see, we wrecked the cabins 'cause you guys aren't gonna be staying here -"

"Yeah, we can see that," Blake interrupted.

"You're going on a trip around the world! That's right, we'll be flying city to city, country to country, continent to continent!"

"Cities?"

"Countries!"

"Continents?!"

"Flying?"

On queue, an enormous plane, giant enough to carry two fairly large buildings, crashed into Lake Wawanakwa. A tsunami of the filthy water drenched them all, again. It was sleek, modern and, most important, hospitable, something nobody would expect from a show where everything was the lowest quality it could possibly be. The door of the airplane swung open, and it revealed an intern, although she looked more fit to be a contestant. The fair girl was sprinkled in freckles and had her choppy hair in pigtails. Her grey-blue eyes glinted with mischief, as did her lip piercing in the light. A couple of tattoos were scattered over her body. She wore a black shirt, saying in bold, bright red letters 'Get like you? Naw get like me!'. Form-fitting red pants and black converse completed her outfit. Chris leaned over to Chef. "Who is she?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Frank gotta hold of her audition tape before you could, and since she was a big fan of ours and we were running out of interns, he hired her. I think her name is Mac or something," Chef explained.

"A fan you say?" Chris rubbed his chin in thought, then nodded. "I can live with that,"

"Sorry everyone! I just **always** wanted to fly one of these babies!" she called out to the sopping wet campers.

"Well, we still have to divide you guys into teams!" Chris announced. "Alloy, Randy, Karma, Skyler, Sibella, Karson, Holiday, Blake, Alex, Elizabeth, and Jamie. You campers are the Worldwide Wonders!"

Chef tossed a blue banner of a globe as their team flag. Alloy admired it genuinely. "This is super awesome!"

"Asher, Nicole, Benedict,"

"It's Ben!" the boy shouted.

Chris didn't correct himself. ", Donny, TD, Lacie, Hiro, Darius, Orian, Kris, and Shaya. You leftovers -"

"What?!" they all exclaimed, offended.

"Alright, alright. You_ campers_, sheesh! Anyways, you are the Global Go-Getters,"

Chef threw a flag of the same design in green into Asher's arms. "Okay, off we go!" Chris commanded.

Everyone was baffled. They had just gotten there, and now they were being sent off to participate in some torturous challenge. The host turned around to see their sullen, if not agitated, expressions. "C'mon people! We're on a budget. Time is moolah,"

The same thought ran through all of their minds: this was going to be one _excruciatingly_ long voyage.

* * *

**TDI: WT will return momentarily**

* * *

I finally got this part out. Point for me! I'll get the next part out quicker.

L.G1 out!


	5. Day 1, Part 3: Off To A Bad Start

**Disclaimer –** Chris, Chef and Total Drama Island belong to those who are associated with the show. Profit is not being made from this fan fiction blah blah blah.

* * *

**Responses to Reviews**

**Momomonkey - **I'm so sorry that I couldn't fit Agina in. Now I feel bad.

**Spartan A13** - I'm going to use that suggestion for another chapter. You'll get your wish, though!

**Barbie Gone Wild** - After this chapter, I don't think you'll be too jealous of the campers.

**Everyone Else - **Again, to those who I didn't pick I'm sorry. And thank you to those who praised my work. You made my day, again!

* * *

**Author's Note -**To the creators of Alex and Shaya, I switched what team you two were on. Alex is now on the Wonders' team, and Shaya is on the Go-Getters'. I had to do that since there were too many girls on one team, and too many boys on the other.

* * *

**Day One, Part Three - Off To A Bad Start**

**

* * *

**

All the campers approached the airplane. Chef shoved the door open, and it snapped off its hinges and plummeted onto the floor. The stench of saltwater and road kill hit their noses like an unexpected anvil. And the sight was even worse. The wall paper was peeling off. Water was leaking from the ceiling. Seaweed was covering the floor. A couple of rats, and a fish, were scurrying around. The things that were broken, which was practically everything, was repaired with duct tape and gum.

"I thought this was luxury plane," Alex remarked.

"I never said that," Chris grinned.

Everyone groaned in unison. "Yep! This you're new home, fresh from the ocean floor!" the host stated.

"Why didn't you just buy one, dude?" Sibella asked.

"Uh, what part of 'we're on a budget' don't you understand?" Chris replied.

Ben pointed at the pink gunk. "So you're so broke you can even buy real tools?"

Mac appeared out of nowhere, blowing a large pink bubble that popped quickly. "See, me and Chef tried actual tools but it proved to be too hard. So we went with easier stuff: gum and tape!"

Nobody seemed too impressed by this. "Anyways, we've got to get going! C'mon campers," Mac said all too enthusiastically.

They all stepped in, watching out for anything that might run past their feet. The mucky plane was split into two major hallways. One was empty with two doors, one for each gender for each team, on both walls. The other hallway had an archway leading to the mess hall, two gender respective communal washrooms, and a door at the far end of the hall. She walked to bare hall. "This is where you're going to sleep -"

"On the floor?!" Karson questioned.

A couple campers face palmed themselves while others snickered.

Mac raised an eyebrow. "No… behind these doors. Go-Getters, you'll stay on the right side. Worldwide Wonders, you sleep on the right side -"

"Of the floor?" Karson asked again.

Mac shook her head. "Of the hall,"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Blonds,"

Mac gestured for them to follow her to the other passageway.

"Okay, this is where you eat," she pointed to the archway, "and wash," she shifted to the opposite two doors, "and all that good stuff,"

"Hey, is there a bar here?" Karma asked, hiccupping.

"No there isn't,"

Karma snapped her fingers and muttered "Darn,"

"And this," she walked up to the last door at the end of the hall, "is you're new Confession Cam where you can share whatever's on your mind!"

Mac turned the handle to show the new interior, which couldn't have been better than the rest of the plane, but it didn't budge. "What the heck -"

She put her foot on the door and yanked at the handle again, but the door didn't move an inch. It burst open, revealing Chef in a tight stewardess outfit and a blond wig. Every face who caught sight of this was in complete shock and disgust. "Dad, I thought you stopped cross-dressing last Halloween!" Sibella shouted at him.

"Can't I express my inner beauty in peace?!" he barked back.

"In a gender appropriate outfit!" she yelled.

"Don't talk to me in that tone young lady!"

Chris laughed on the sidelines. "See, this was the father-daughter stuff I was hoping for!"

Everyone else just stared in horror, either because they just seen Chef in a skimpy outfit or just for the though of any other bizarre things they might have to see.

* * *

**Confession Cam **

**Sibella - **I'm so glad brought this mask. Now I can I hide my face in shame for the rest of the competition.

**Darius - **This isn't like me at all but... Go team Go-Getters! [he stands up fast and hits his head hard on the ceiling] Ow...

**Alloy - **Everyone here is such a downer! I think the plane is cool. And now we have our own pets! [punches the air]

**Hiro - **[he's busy playing his Nintendo DS. He does this for a while until a voice says 'Game Over'] Dammit!

**Nicole - **This sucks. Whoever sent that tape to Chris, I'll find you. And when I do, I'm gonna **[the following dialogue was censored due to its graphic, gruesome description. Kids these days. Where do they learn this kind of language any way?]**

**Holiday**** - **For some reason, I can't seem to find Mango. I hope he's okay...

**Mango - **[holds up a picture of Chef and draws a finger across his neck. He laughs evilly]

* * *

Afterwards, the two teams went to their side of the hallway with their luggage. And following that was the start of this season's chaos.

* * *

**Worldwide Wonders' Cabin [Girls]**

"Get off that, Alloy!" Elizabeth yelled.

The hyperactive girl continued to swing on the old chandelier, now more wildly than before. Her swaying caused the chandelier to move back and forth, and with each movement, she'd be closer to kicking someone in the face. Sibella ducked just in time as Alloy swung her way, her feet kicking the air. "Okay, that's it bra. You've gotta come down," Sibella declared and tried to grab at her.

"Oh let her have her fun," Skyler shrugged. "She's not causing any harm,"

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest. "If we don't get her to stop, she might,"

Meanwhile, Holiday was busy searching for her monkey, check every bunk bed, suitcase, and closet. "I don't get it. Where is he?"

Nobody paid any mind to the worried girl. They were all too concerned, and upset, with their potentially dangerous teammate. "Get down before you hurt yourself. Or someone else!" Elizabeth demanded.

The raven's violent swinging calmed a bit as her attention directed to Elizabeth. "Okay then!"

Letting go of the chandelier, Alloy crashed on top of Sibella, who was fuming with anger. "Oh crap," Alloy squeaked, and sprinted out of there with an angry magician trailing her.

Skyler looked over the room. "Hey, with those two gone, aren't there supposed to be three of us?"

Elizabeth glanced outside their door and spotted their missing teammate with a big crate in her arms. "Karma, what's that -"

But as soon as she asked the question, the short girl ran off.

* * *

**Worldwide Wonders' Cabin [Boys]**

Screaming and loud footsteps passed the boys' closed door. "I wonder what's happening out there -"

"AHHHHH!"

Alex opened the door, just to see Alloy panting out of breath. She looked behind her in fear darted down the hallway. Sibella dove at her, but ended up taking a face plant into the carpet. "I'll get you!" the magician shook her fist furiously in the air.

"Who screamed then?" Randy asked.

Sitting fearfully on the top bunk, Karson quivered violently. "Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod," he repeated.

The blond shrieked again and pointed frantically at the ground, seeing something fat and pink underneath the bottom bunk. "The rat! The rat's tail! AHHH -"

Jamie covered his mouth, but the boy's muffled shouts were still fairly clear and shrill. Blake picked up the tail, which revealed itself to be a piece of discarded string. Contrary to what they thought would happen, Karson's yelling grew to be earsplitting. "**A dismembered tail! Ohmigod**!"

"It's string, you idiot!" Blake yelled.

At that, he finally stopped screaming... that is until he caught glimpse of himself in the mirror and a split end.

* * *

**Global Go-Getters' Cabin [Boys]**

Darius rubbed the large bump on his head. Not only had he bumped it on the ceiling of the Confession Cam room, but he walked into a wall, a door, and bumped into the ceiling of the bottom bunk of the bunk beds.

Ben stored his buzzer away in his pocket, making sure to turn it off so not to electrocute himself. TD walked up to him with narrow eyes. The brunet looked around, and then realized the blond was glaring at him. "Can I help you?"

"A fellow prankster huh?"

Ben nodded proudly. "Uh huh. Nice to have another one around here," he held out his hand for a electricity-free handshake.

"No no no. There's only gonna be one prankster here, and that's gonna be me," he declared.

"Funny, I didn't see you prank anyone,"

"I pranked Chris!" TD told him. "And your stupid one can't even compare to mine,"

"Please dude. I could out-prank you any day, anytime

TD laughed in mockery. "Just wait. I'll be the last prankster standing,"

"You're on!" the brunet challenged.

All the while, Hiro continued to press the buttons of his game console, cussing the screens whenever he lost a life or faced a major villain. Orian sat down beside him, seeing as had nothing better to do. "Whatcha playing?" he asked.

"Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass,"

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Wha?"

Hiro paused his game. "It's part of this series _The Legend of Zelda_. It's an action game involving strategic action and multiple puzzles. Most of them have dungeons where there's always this one item that's super important when solving the puzzles that allow you defeat the boss in that dungeon. You've also gotta avoid enemies for most of game. I play as Link, and I have to save the Princess, Princess Zelda. This game has even been turned into a Manga series..."

All this translated to 'blah blah blah' for Orian.

The door slammed open, Asher unaffected by the head butt he just used. Everyone froze in place, now in terror. He tossed his stuff onto a bunk.

"Anyone touch my stuff, and I'll rearrange your face,"

All the guys nodded in approval, mostly because they were scared of anything he might do. Just a second later, they all heard the pound of a fist against the wall, and glanced at the following hole in the wall.

Ben smiled slyly at this damage. "We just got a new peep hole!"

* * *

**Global Go-Getters' Cabin [Girls]**

Nicole drew back her fist, even though it was burning with pain, for another punch, but Kris pulled her away from wall, and the loner's clenched hand only collide with air. "Why the heck are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"Pretending this wall is Chris face," Nicole growled, charging at the wall again.

Lacie stopped her this time, trying to keep her hold on the girl who was wriggling around. It was like taming a wild bull who had just spotted red. Donny cracked open the door, seeing Bryant standing perfectly still with an emotionless face, guarding the door as the princess ordered him to. "Hey, Bry. We might need some help in here,"

Another pounding and Nicole's enraged shouting bellowed behind her. "A lotta help,"

The curly-headed teen continued her tirade, until some heavy mass of muscle pounced on top of her and pinned her arms to the moldy carpeting.

"Mmmm mmm!" the girl yelled into the floor.

Donny shook her head. "I'm sorry, Nicole, but you made us do this,"

Lacie and Kris nodded their heads in full agreement of the decision made.

"Finally, she's quiet," Shaya sighed to herself, grabbing another book from her suitcase.

"Man, what a rip! I didn't wanna see this!"

"Yeah, I hoping to see -"

All the occupants in the room, save for Nicole, stared at the opening in their wall. TD, Orian, and Ben were all crowded around the hole, pushing and shoving on another so they could get a better view of whatever they were wanting to see. They stared back frightened once they realized the girls heard them. "Uh... uh... I was gonna say I was hoping to see my lovely teammates enjoying their time in this competition," TD chuckled nervously.

"Seriously?" Orian asked. "I coulda sworn you really wanted see them all in their underwear,"

As the prankster shushed him, the girls circled the hole. Ben bit his lip as they neared the three. "Hey, look at the time. We gotta go... um -"

Shaya slammed her novel over the gap, almost smacking the boys in their faces.

* * *

**Confession Cam **

**Kris - **It's _so _nice to know that we perverts for teammates. [sighs disappointed]

**TD - **I don't see the big deal. Peeping at a girl is just telling them that they're really _really_ hot. [starts daydreaming. Donny starts banging on the door of the Confession Room. "You better not be daydreaming about us!" TD cringes.] Chicks can be so weird at times.

**Karma - **[hiccupping still and obviously drunk] He hee... I foun' diz heer krate [holds up box of beer with several of the bottles missing] Yeaz, I musta drank like [she counts on her fingers and holds up five] diz meny! [hiccups] He ha ha, weerd thin' is dat I saw a munkey an' he waz all mad, so I tol' 'im to chillz out an' gave 'im a beer. Wat a cute munkey! [she accidentally leans on the handle of the door and falls out]

* * *

"I had my doubts about this season, but man, these kids are making good television!"

Chef, who replaced his feminine clothing with his normal outfit, peered over the host's shoulder. "One of the campers got a hold of your secret stash of beer," Chef yelled in his ear.

Chris jumped in his seat and rubbed his ears, glaring at the towering man. Then he looked at the particular TV Chef was referring to. In the Confession Cam room was an open package of beer and the lower half Karma's body since the other half was laying outside the room, on the floor, letting out a mix of a giggling fit and a bad case of the hiccups. "How'd she get a hold of - wait, how do you know I have a secret stash?"

"Hey, you're not the only one who's needs to drink away their problems," Chef confessed.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "That's not why I drink. I just like the buzz it gives ya,"

"Oh... uh... that's what I meant,"

"It's okay, big guy, you can tell me," the host comforted, although he was thinking _'I can get some good blackmail outta this,'_

While Chef let his guard down, Mango stumbled in the room, holding a nearly empty bottle of beer. He chugged the last of it down and sat in the captain's chair. "Ooooo!" he slurred as he gawked at the colorful, blinking, bleeping buttons.

He started poking at random ones, and then he grabbed the yoke of the plane, twisting it around while ooh-ooh-ah-ahing in laughter.

Chris, who was startled by the odd jerks and movements of the plane, was thrown out of his seat. "So not funny dude!" the host angrily shouted.

The large man sniffed away his tears. "... and... and the worse part was... they never gave me Miss Princess Sparkly Puff, my dream pony!" Chef bawled.

Somewhat freaked out by what the burly man had just blubbered, Chris realized that Chef was too wrapped up in his 'tragedies' to control the plane. He turned the chair around, revealing the drunk monkey, who upon seeing Chef, attacked the man's face.

"A monkey was controlling the plane?!" Chris yelled.

Mac entered just in time to hear that. "No way! That is so totally awesome!"

"Not if we're gonna crash!!"

Mac instantly became crestfallen. "Well, that's just bogus,"

Trying to take control of the aircraft, he jerked and shifted the control column, only making the plane point downwards and accelerate. The pig-tailed intern just shrugged. "Well, I'm off tell the others about their approaching death!" she told him.

"Mac, come and help me!" Chris demanded.

She was already out the door once he said that. Chef rolled past the host's feet, screaming for help as the intoxicated monkey was clinging to his face, trying to bite it off. Chris face palmed himself. "Man, I hope I get killed too with all the lawsuits I'll face,"

* * *

After the news was told...

"We're all gonna die!" Everyone shouted at once.

--

Alloy and Sibella, who continued their chase despite knowing about their impending doom, crashed into one another, sliding down the carpet as the plane dipped. "Dudette, grab something!" Sibella yelled.

Flailing her hands about, the hyper girl finally felt something, instantly clasping onto it for dear life. They found themselves dangling from a chandelier.

"Woohoo!" Alloy cheered, swinging around with Sibella tightly holding onto her waist.

The magician looked up to the ceiling, shaking her head in defeat and mouthing 'Why me?'

--

"Okay everyone stay calm -"

Donny grabbed Lacie by the collar. "Calm? You want us to be _**calm**_?! We're about to die here!"

"Mmmm mmm mmmmh!" Nicole screamed, thrashing about on the floor so much that she kicked Bryant in the face, and he let go to rub his nose.

With a violet rattle, all of them fell to the floor and slid to the wall, bumping into the walling hard.

--

About every boy on the Wonders' team were covering their ears, trying to muffle the constant sobbing of Karson's, who was crying over his hair rather then dying. "Man, that boy can wail!" Jamie complained.

None of the boys could hear the brunet clearly. "What?! You want a toy snail?" Alex shouted back.

"Ale? You want beer? For that, we're too young!" Randy scolded.

Blake shook his head, disgusted. "No, I didn't touch your cat's tongue!"

Karson ended up falling out the bed, landing on top of Randy, and all of them were tossed against the wall, screaming in unison.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Everybody - **Goodbye world...

* * *

**No tipsy animals will be in the following commercials**

**

* * *

**

Yay! I got it out in less than a week! Two points for me!

Don't forget to comment. Me likey reviews!

One more thing: There's a new poll on my profile concerning this fic, so I'd suggest checking it out. It'd make the eliminations much easier (although I might not go according to the polls since I might not agree with you readers).

L.G1 out!


	6. Day 1, Part 4: I Want My Mummy!

**Disclaimer – **Chris, Chef and Total Drama Island belong to those who are associated with the show. Profit is not being made from this fan fiction. Yadda yadda yadda…

* * *

**Author's Note –**

Wow, it's been an eternity since I last updated this thing. While you guys do need an explanation of my absence, I think you would rather read this way overdue chapter instead of a girl's long apology and excuses. I'll torture you with that at the end of this chapter.

WARNING: This chapter is very long. It's somewhere between 6,000 and 9,000 words (Microsoft's word count said one thing, Fanfiction's word count said another. It all led to a mildly confused writer). I don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing. Just thought a heads up would be appropriate.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Day One, Part Four – I Want My Mummy!**

* * *

Whistling back into the pilot's room, Mac walked over to Chris. Something heavy rolled over her foot, and she looked down to see it was Chef, screaming at the top of his lungs with a drunken primate assaulting his face. The man beside her was yelling too, jerking at the yoke with all his might, only to make them speed towards where ever they were headed. At the same time, a bird crashed into the window.

"Great, now I'll die with angry e-mails!"

In the corner of her eyes, Mac spotted a blinking red button. "Hey, what does this do?!" she exclaimed, pressing it.

Chris's eyes bugged. "No no no no! Don't touch any –"

The plane suddenly stopped flying and began plummeting to the terrain below. "-thhhhhiiiiinnnnggg!"

Mac only giggled in amusement, clearly pleased with what she just did. "Oh look, a green button –"

"No, you're not doing anything else!" Chris yelled at her, his face reddening.

A sly smile spread across Mac's face. "Y'know, you're kinda cute when you're mad,"

The host's left eye twitched. "Look, I know my incredibly good looks are hard to ignore, but you gotta help me!"

Mac reached for the green button again, but Chris grabbed her wrist. "By not pressing buttons!"

"But it's the parachute button,"

Chris, instead of being relieved, was infuriated. "Why didn't you tell me?! You know how many stress lines this is giving me? Stress lines don't look good on TV!"

"I didn't tell you because then you'd press it. And I wanted to," she explained.

Without any permission, she slammed the button down, and from the wings of the plane shot giant parachutes. Sighing, Chris laid a hand over his heart, or where his heart was suppose to be, and looked through one of windows. "Whoa, not the planned destination, but okay!"

Chef was still shouting and trying to pulling Mango from his face, but it just made the monkey even more outraged. "Argh, someone give him a banana or somethin'!" he demanded.

Pulling one from her back, Mac threw it, only the fruit hit the animal in the back of the head, and now Mango was jumping on the former army man's face.

Mac winced as she watched this continue. "Oops,"

* * *

In every room, the campers were glued to wherever the shaky trip had thrown them, shaking, whether it was of fear, anger, or excitement, for what had just happened or what might happen afterwards.

The damaged intercom spat static. "Campers! Hope you enjoyed that ride, because you probably won't like what's comin' up next!" the voice of the much hated host announced.

A collective amount of groans was his response. "Don't fret just yet. You still have to get through breakfast,"

**

* * *

**

Confession Cam

**Asher – **[flickers a lighter on and off as he speaks] Whatever he's got cooked up for breakfast, I can handle! [breathes in the flame and exhales a bigger one] Not like I would taste it anyway.

* * *

"Sir, the tray's down here," Elizabeth said with a face full of slop.

The cook standing behind the counter would have snarled… if his face wasn't covered. Mango had attacked and damaged his nose, eyes and mouth so much that his whole face swelled up. Not able to talk, he swung the ladle angrily, flailing his arms and almost taking out one of her eyes. "On second though, face food is a nice change to my diet," she chuckled nervously and sprinted off to her seat.

Meanwhile, Sibella poked at her food. After the fifth poke, it screamed, "Prongs of death, thou shall not claim thee!" and jumped off her plate.

"Ugh, now I see why Mom didn't let Dad near the stove… or microwave… or the kitchen in general," the magician mumbled.

Randy, however, was actually attempting to eat the food. "Now, c'mon, I sure that culinary genius Chef has served us an appetizing meal!" the blond assured his more than reluctant teammates.

When he put a forkful of the slop in mouth, his face twisted in disgust. "See?" he managed to choke out. "Delicious," and following that statement, Randy spat the food out.

At the opposing players' table, they weren't doing much better as they were all looking at their plates in disgust, poking at the garbage to check if their food would, hopefully, spring to life and crawl away. Asher was the first to eat some of his plate, and shrugged.

TD looked down at his tray, and praying that no violent vomiting would result, he ate some too, only to choke on it and spit it out. Beside him, Ben busted out laughing, clutching his sides. "You think that's funny?" TD grumbled.

Pulling out the remainder of his hot sauce, he poured it into Ben's breakfast. Not paying attention to what TD had just done, the brunet scooped up a bite of his meal, and his laughter immediately stopped. His face turned red, his eyes began to fill with tears, and he fell from his seat gasping for water. Then TD started to laugh. "Now that's a prank!" he declared.

Ben struggled to get back to seat, but once he did, he grabbed a handful of lumpy slosh and chucked it at the blonde, muck splattering all over his face. "Food fight!" Asher suddenly yelled, taking his plate and tossing it across the room, hitting Alloy in the face. Stepping onto the table with a clump of food in both hands, she threw the handfuls aimlessly, which landed on Shaya's book and Nicole's hair.

"Again? What's with you guys attacking my novels?" the bookworm asked.

In the seat next to her, Nicole's face was reddening and she angrily flung her meal at the other team. Eventually, everyone joined the lunch lobbing, finding the activity to put Chef's disgusting sludge to better use than actually eating it. "You guys, stop it! You're gonna make a –" but Elizabeth stopped speaking as a tray smacked her in the face and knocked her over.

When Chris and Mac finally entered the mess hall, they witnessed a bunch of teenagers hurling their food at each other, the walls and windows covered in some lumpy substance, Elizabeth on the floor with a large, red, rectangular mark on her face, and Chef waving a ladle around threateningly. The host ducked as a ball of breakfast almost messed up his hair. "Hey! Watch the 'do!" he yelled, pointing at his head.

Another ball of slush was chucked at him, only this time, the target was hit. "Booyah! Point for me!" Asher congratulated himself.

Wiping off the muck that covered his shirt, the host smiled his nearly permanent grin. "Okay campers, I'm pretty sure you've noticed that you didn't die, and are happy about that," he began.

The two teams cheered. "Well, you're gonna wish you would've after seeing what you're doing next,"

Everybody grew silent. "That's the spirit!" Chris exclaimed and exited the dining hall.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Elizabeth** **- **If just lunch does this [points to the huge blotch on her face] to me, I'm pretty sure I'll end up injured, if not dead, from whatever he's planning.

**Alloy – **[has brown lumps all over her clothes and face] We should have food fights more often [laughs, then stops quickly with a serious expression] I'll have to watch out for that Asher though… he's crafty!

**Ben – **Not funny TD! [coughs up more smoke] I'll get you!

* * *

When the campers finally exited the plane, they were met with the sight of giant pyramids reaching the skies and a vast, desolate terrain of sand. "We're in –"

"Egypt!" Alex cried out, running from the group, and started to do a victory dance.

What freaked out the rest of the contestants is when he crouched down and proceeded to kiss the sandy dunes. He spat out a mouthful of sand and clasped his hands together. "Oh thank you, you great Egyptian gods, you!" he thanked.

"Yeah… what he said!" Mac finished.

Chris nodded. "Yes campers, your first challenge will be here, in the mysterious land of Egypt! You two teams will climb that," he pointed to a gigantic pyramid, "slide down the other side, cross that section of the Nile using those canoes," he directed his finger to the shore of the Nile, "which, by the way, is infested with man-eating crocodiles, and paddle through the red tape,"

As he spoke, the camera panned aross the scenery to show the two obstacles of the challenge. The pyramid seemed to be constructed out of large, misshapen, sharp-edged rocks, perfect for ripping a nasty cut right into you. Not only that, but the hike up to the peak of the structure had to be at least twenty feet high. Snapping their jaws, the crocodiles poked their ugly heads out the water. When one foolish bird sat on the surface of the water, the vicious reptiles did not hesitate to dive for the creature like it was their first meal in years.

"Dude, I think this guy is trying to kill us!" Kris whispered to Donny.

Chris appeared between the two suddenly "Nah. I'm going for more along the lines of serious injury,"

This, unsurprisingly, didn't ease the two girls at all.

"Don't we get any equipment?" Darius asked.

"Safety doesn't make for good television," Chris responded. "Okay, you're challenge starts... now!"

A stampede of competitive teens rushed past the host and his intern, clouds of dust and sand puffing into the pair's faces. "Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one… what happened to the twenty-second camper?" Mac asked herself as she finished counting all the contestants.

Chris spun around to see Alex, bowing down to every ancient monument before him. "Hey, Egypt nerd, the challenge already started! You can swap spit with the sand later,"

Alex's eyes grew wide as he scrambled to his feet and darted over to the pyramid.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Alex** - Just for the record, I don't always do that when I see sand. It's just that Egypt is so _awesome_! Did you know that - [the video fast forwards] and mummies are just so - [more fast forwarding] I also like the – [_more _fast forwarding. Man, does this kid ever get tired of talking?] Get my point?

* * *

"Come on guys! We have to beat them!" Alloy called out from above.

Somehow she had already gotten fifteen feet up the pyramid. As she continued to climb, her feet kept kicking pebbles onto her teammates, namely Sibella. "Hey bra! Watch it!" Sibella yelled as pebbles hit her mask.

"Huh?" Alloy asked, pushing a large boulder out her way.

Said boulder tumbled down, almost smacking the magician square in the face. "I swear, if she does that one more time -"

"And the Worldwide Wonders are in the lead with Alloy sliding down first!" Chris announced through a megaphone.

Mac snatched it out of his hands. "Which translates to: Go-Getters, get your lazy butts in gear and hurry up!"

"C'mon you guys! We've gotta beat them!" Asher barked.

Orian arched an eyebrow, "With what?"

As he said so, the city kid was pushing a large rock out of his way. Once it was moved from its spot enough, it knocked Jamie right off the pyramid.

"Oops," Orian squeaked.

A devious smile curled the other teen lips. "Whoops," Asher said as another unsuspecting camper found themselves plummeting to the ground.

Jamie rubbed his head after he hit the sand. "Ugh, that dude's cheating!"

Elizabeth looked down at her fellow teammate, then at Chris. "Yeah, isn't that against the rules or something?"

"Rules? _Boooorinnng_!" Chris said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, if it's not against the rules..." Nicole said to herself, as she knocked a rock off the pyramid and yet another contestant with it.

As the most Go-Getters were advancing, two of them were trying to push each other down the pyramid. "Hey TD, you're zipper's open!" Ben called out to the fellow prankster.

TD looked down at his pants while the Ben reached for the tail of his trench coat. "Wait a minute, it's not – AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Next thing he knew, TD was falling. Ben cupped a free hand around his mouth, yelling, "That's for the hot sauce!"

Right after he said that, the blonde chucked a rock at his head. "You're not getting the last laugh!"

Asher, almost at the top, couldn't help but notice his arguing teammates. "Hey, morons! Stop messin' around and focus on the challenge!"

The two started to slap fight with their free hands. "Oh, yeah. You _really_ got their attention," Nicole remarked.

The freak show turned to the girl next to him. "I don't see_ you _doing anythi-"

"Sibella and Alex make it down the pyramid, giving the Worldwide Wonders a big lead and making the Go-Getters look like crap!" Chris announced, which granted him a rock thrown at his head along with a "Shut up, Chris!"

Asher and Nicole immediately started to climb up the structure again, forgetting about their two teammates and finally making it down the pyramid.

Mac snatched the megaphone from the host once again. "Go-Getters make a comeback! WOOHOO!"

Chris glared at her. "Don't do that!"

With the megaphone still near her mouth, she asked "Do what?!" and Chris flew backwards.

"Loser!"

"Psycho!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

The insults between the two boys went back and forth as they climbed up.

Meanwhile, Darius, who was more than unhappy about the whole challenge, was at the peak of the monument. As he looked down, his whole life flashed before his eyes (which didn't help since most of the memories were of him falling). "Eh, I don't think I can do this..."

Alloy tucked her hands into her armpits and flapped her elbows, strutting around like the animal she was imitating. She clucked a few times before singing "Someone's a chicken!"

"C'mon, dude! You're gonna throw this challenge for us!" Asher yelled.

The klutz gulped and called out to Chris, "Is this even remotely safe?"

Chris took back his megaphone once he picked himself off the ground. "Nope!"

"Dude just get it over with!" Asher barked.

Alloy continued to cluck, pausing for a moment to peck at the ground. "Guess it's time for someone to go back to the chicken coop!" she laughed.

Darius just leaned over the top of the pyramid for a few seconds until a pair of fighting pranksters made their way up.

TD was ahead, not by much, of Ben until he felt his trench coat being pulled. "Let go!" he spat.

"Then take back what you said. And say I'm the better prankster!"

The blond scoffed. "I'd rather fall off this pyramid!"

Ben shrugged. "Alrighty then,"

TD's eyes grew wide. "W-wait! What're you –"

The other prankster shoved him, making him push into Darius.

In a wiry lump of limbs, Darius tumbled down the pyramid, a loud rip following as he fell. His fellow teammates just watched, and cringed, he continued to plummet his way to the desert floor.

Darius looked up at the snickering faces of his team. "What?"

Everyone started to point and laugh. "What?!" He desperately asked.

"Darius's pants, I salute you!" Asher said, saluting the waving jeans.

The boy looked down at his boxer clad legs and shrieked, screaming again once he saw how high up his pants were.

More campers started to come down the pyramid. Holiday slid down with a hiccupping monkey in her arms, who proceeded to chase after Chef once they got to the ground. Jamie, who was covering his ears, was the next to ride down the side of the monument with a screaming Elizabeth trailing behind him.

Shaya ended up on her face due the fact that was reading while making her trip down the structure, and Hiro did the same time since he was playing his DS. Still in a drunk stupor, Karma clumsily fell off the pyramid too.

"And here comes Randy, Orian and Kris," Chris said, but took another look at what was happening. "Wait a minute, she's yelling about something,"

"Will you two pervs move already?!" the jock screamed impatiently.

TD and Ben ignored her as they kept pushing one another, hoping the other prankster would fall. Kris gritted her teeth, shoving both boys off the pyramid. She slid down after them.

Donny went down after her, only to slide off a boulder, into the air, and right into her guard's arms. "Thank you, Bry!" she said once back on the ground.

Blake, who had just landed onto the terrain, scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Princess,"

Mac brought the megaphone to her mouth. "Okay we're down to our final two contestants: Lacie and Karson!"

The two teams began rooting for their teammates.

"C'mon Lacie! You can do it!"

"Yeah! Don't let that pretty boy beat you!

"Karson, win this one for us!"

"And stop messing with your hair!"

Lacie just managed to get to the top before looking over the edge. Her eyes grew big and her palms were glazed with sweat, from fear and the heat.

Karson was panicking too, but he wasn't looking down. "Hey guys, does my hair look okay?"

All of them groaned. "It looks fine!"

Karson exhaled a breath, relieved, and finally slid down the pyramid, the Wonders cheering wildly about their lead.

"And the Wonders regain their lead. Man, do the Go-Getters suck now!" Chris announced.

Every person on the Go-Getter team glared at the host. "Shut up Chris!"

Lacie finally realized she was the only one up there and watched as Karson slid down the pyramid. She went down the structure too, but was way far behind the boy.

In fact, he had just landed. "Wait a minute… that means… we won!" Skyler realized.

As all of their team cheered about their victory, and the other sulked about their loss, Chris and Mac snickered.

Jamie eyed them suspiciously. "What's so funny?"

"Yeah, we won! Right?" Holiday added.

"You wish!" Mac giggled, although it sounded much louder due to the megaphone she was speaking through.

"Yeah, there's a –" Chris paused, seeing how his voice wasn't amplified and snatched back his megaphone. "Yeah, there's a second part to the challenge. Remember?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Alloy** – Woo! A second part! This trip gets better and _better_!

**Blake – **Ugh. Like the first part of this stupid challenge wasn't hard enough.

**Lacie – **As weird as this might sound, I'm kinda happy that there's a second part of challenge. I didn't want to be the reason we lost. I would feel so… so bad! [wipes away a tear]

* * *

"Um… what do we have to do again?" Alex asked.

"You have to cross the Nile and make pass through the red tape over there," he started, pointed at aforementioned tape, "For each team, there will be three groups of three and one pair. Just make sure one of your team's canoes crosses the finish line and your team will have invincibility," he instructed. "Did I mention that the river's infested with crocodiles? Because it is!"

The Worldwide Wonders rushed over to the river bank where three blue, three-seat canoes and one two-seat canoe sat, along with another four canoes in green.

Alloy grabbed the hands of Randy and Sibella, both whom looked at her strangely. "C'mon you guys! We have to keep our lead!" Alloy said, trying to pull them along.

"But do I really have to be in a canoe with _you_?" Sibella protested.

She looked at her other teammates, who were already paired up and were pushing their canoes into the water.

Randy shrugged. "Looks like you're stuck with us."

Alloy punched the air in excitement. "Yay! I call shotgun!"

Sibella slapped a hand against the face of her mask. "Canoes don't have shotguns, you idiot!"

* * *

Lacie finally made it down the pyramid and was taken back by some of the glares she received from her teammates.

"Um…sorry?" she apologized, although this just made the teens before her even angrier.

Shaya got between Lacie and the rest of team. "Okay, now I understand that most of you are mad at Lacie, but we're giving the other team a bigger lead by standing here,"

Everyone turned around, seeing their competition much further in the challenge than they were, and ran over their canoes, where they quickly paired up.

* * *

(**Go-Getters - Team 1** )

"How'd I get in a boat with _you_ two?" Nicole asked, glaring at the other two passengers.

Ben smirked. "Well, first you stepped in the boat, and then you sat down on that seat. And we did the same –"

He stopped talking and ducked for the incoming swing of Nicole's oar. "Can't take a joke?"

Nicole gnashed her teeth together and replied, "Not when I'm in a bad mood. Thanks to Blondie over here,"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Nicole** – Do I feel bad about picking on Lacie? Hell no! [she throws her hands in the air] The girl would've cost us the challenge! She's lucky her little stunt didn't, or it'd be bye-bye Lacie.

**Ben** – I wish Nicole would lay off Lacie. I mean, everyone makes mistakes right?

* * *

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to give the other team –"

"It doesn't matter," Nicole interrupted, startling the blond, "You still managed to give them the lead, so you can just stop apologizing!"

"Hey, just chill okay," Ben advised, but it only ticked the brunette off even more.

Nicole squeezed her oar so tightly as she paddled that it snapped into two, the large end quickly devoured by crocodiles. She slumped in her seat and proceeded to glare a hole into the boy in front of her, who was wearing a triumphant grin.

* * *

**(Wonders - Team 1)**

Jamie scrunched up his nose, trying to block the scent of something bitter. "You guys smell anything?"

Elizabeth sniffed the air, and made a face. "Ugh, yeah. I smell it. Karma, do you –"

She immediately stopped talking once she faced Karma, who was dozing off and leaning towards the edge of the canoe. "Karma?" Elizabeth said, poking the girl awake.

"Whas up?" she slurred, squinting. "Hey, theers, like, two of yous now!"

Jamie set his oar down to cover his nose. "Oh, God. You smell like booze!"

Elizabeth tapped her lip in thought, remembering the large crate Karma was carrying and her less than normal behavior lately. "Wait, that was beer?!"

The punk in front of her rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I think we just figured that out,"

He turned around, and the oar that Karma was supposed to paddle with had just slipped into the water. "Well, she's useless now. Might as well just throw her in there with – what?"

The mother hen before him shook her head disappointedly. "We can't do that. How would you feel if someone wanted to that to you?"

Jamie rolled his eyes again. "Okay, Mother, what do you s'pose we do?"

No response.

He shifted in his seat again to see the panic stricken face of Elizabeth. "What has your undies in a bunch?"

She shakily pointed in the direction ahead of her, her eyes widening more and more. "Cr-cro…"

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Cro-croco…Crocodile!" she finally screamed.

Jamie looked in the direction of her finger to see a giant crocodile violently head butt their canoe, rocking it back and forth with risk of tipping it over. He grabbed his oar and started to smack the reptile on it's head. "Get back, stupid animal!"

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "Stop it! You might kill it!"

She stopped scolding her teammate when he held up his oar, which was reduced to a stick as the wider part was bitten off.

"Right, I'm going to stop so the stupid thing can kill us!"

The crocodile head butted the boat again, waking up Karma and making her scream, "I didn't give the monkey any beer!"

Her two teammates and the crocodile stared at her funny as Karma chuckled nervously. "Did I say that out loud? Heh heh…"

* * *

**(Go-Getters – Team 2)**

"Look you guys, I can't be the only one rowing! We're already behind," TD yelled.

Shaya looked up from her book as Hiro paused his video game "Huh?

TD threw their oars at them, almost hitting both of them in their faces.

"Let's see some paddling!" he commanded.

Hiro casted the prankster a strange look. "Um… who made you leader of this team… er, boat?"

"Me!" TD responded after giving an eye roll. "Duh!"

"Well, 'Captain'," the gamer said, using quote fingers, ", what do you think we should do about that croc that's eating our boat?" Hiro asked.

TD raised an eyebrow. "What are you – AHH!"

Just as the gamer said, a crocodile was chomping on the side of the canoe, eating up TD's seat. The prankster grabbed his oar and slapped the reptile across the face with it, doing it a couple times until red marks covered the crocodile features. The animal snatched the oar and tossed it over its shoulder.

* * *

Mango was still chasing after Chef, gunning for his legs. The monkey jumped after him but Chef moved just in time for the monkey to miss and plant himself into the ground head first, passing out from all the liquor he had drank.

Chef wiped his brow in relief, or he would have if his bandages weren't in the way. That is until something wooden fell from the sky and bopped him on the head, knocking the former army man out too.

* * *

Still freaking out over the hungry crocodile, TD took Hiro's DS right from his hands. "Wha? What are you planning to…" Hiro paused as he realized what would happen, "Don't you throw my DS at that thing!"

"Too late!" TD shouted, chucking the game at the beast's head.

It opened it's mouth, gulping the console whole as it rubbed its belly, burping a mechanical "Game Over,"

Hiro's face immediately turned red and he started to twitch. He wrapped his hands around his oar and violently smacked the reptile across the head with it. "Give it back!" Whack. "I said cough it up!" Another whack.

TD backed up as far as he could in the canoe. "Sheesh! And people call _me _a psycho,"

Ben's team floated by them. "Which you are," he butted in.

The blond glared at him. "Shut up!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**TD – **Man, does that guy get on my nerves. I shoulda took one of those paddles and whacked _him_ with it!

**Shaya – **Maybe getting in the canoe with TD wasn't the best of ideas. [taps her chin in thought] I mean, he did try to save us from the crocodile, but he seems a little violent… so does Hiro.

**Hiro –** [has an oar in his hand and is patting the inside of the other hand with it threateningly] That reptile is gonna pay.

* * *

**(Wonders – Team 2)**

"You're not even paddling in the right direction Alloy! What are you trying to do, make us lose?" Randy asked.

Alloy stuck her hand in the river, cupping some water in her hand throwing it into the face of the blonde. "Lighten up. Y'know, you were much nicer at breakfast,"

Randy wiped the water off his face, beginning to become ticked off with his teammate.

"Randy's right. We need to paddle backwards, not forwards, We're not getting anywhere if we go your way," Sibella instructed.

When she received no response, she turned around, and the magician's expression fell. Alloy had taken off her goggles and used it to strap her oar onto her leg, resembling a peg leg. She had one foot in the canoe and one perched on the edge of the boat, using her hand as visor as if she were looking for something. "Argh, maties!"

Randy tried to seat the hyper girl down, but she refused. "I think the water has gotten to brain,"

"I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing that's affected her brain…" Sibella mumbled.

"Avast, the line be close, hearties!" Alloy declared.

Randy leaned over the side of canoe, spotting what Alloy had. "She's…she's right! We're gonna win! Actually win!," he glanced at Sibella who didn't speed up the pace she was rowing at.

"Hurry up Sibella! We're almost there!" Randy demanded.

"It would help if you actually paddled, dude!"

Alloy shook her head. "Stop being a couple o' scalawags! Keep it up, and yer walk the plank!"

"What plank do you see?" Randy asked.

Sibella groaned. "Just ignore her and keep rowing!"

"Don't boss me around!"

"Why can't I? You were having a fun time pushing me around just a second ago!"

"That's different!"

"Yo ho ho! Weigh anchor buckos! We have us a victory to seize!" Alloy cheered, punching the air in front of her.

Both of her teammates spun around to glare at her. "Shut. _Up_!"

With a startling rattle, the canoe stopped. Sibella and Randy looked to their front and groaned loudly. Their canoe had just crashed into a rock, damaging their ride.

"Arr! This Cap'n be disappointed in her Firs' Mates. Ye should be marooned!" Alloy declared, stomping about in boat.

Sibella buried her head in her hands. "Oh, someone just throw me overboard!"

* * *

**(Go-Getters – Team 3)**

Donny glanced at the canoe that just collided with a boulder, turning to her left to see that there was no competing canoe next to them. "Hey! We're winning!" she cheered.

Kris found herself in a tight embrace suddenly. "We're gonna win this for the team!" the princess gushed.

"Not if we don't paddle," the jock wriggled in her hug. "Now, can you get off me?"

Donny quickly let go and took hold of her oar, which was slightly bitten, but thanks to Bryant, the crocodiles that were dining on them were chased away. Kris scratched her head and looked at the two other people in the canoe. "Wait a minute, isn't this the two seater canoe?"

Kris was right, even though there were three people sitting in the boat. "Well, yeah, but I don't need Mum nagging me about not respecting her rule about guards,"

"But don't you think the extra weight might be too much for this canoe to handle?"

Donny waved the comment away nonchalantly. "Don't fret. I'm pretty light,"

"I wasn't talking about you,"

The jock continued to try to row, but the task was becoming a strain with no one helping her. "Ugh, can someone help me…ahg… row this thing?"

"Oh right!" Donny said, looking for her oar, but she couldn't find it. She turned around to see Bryant with it, who had grabbed her oar before she knew it.

"Thanks Bry!" Donny chirped, and pulled out one of her manga novels.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Kris –** Not that Donny's guard didn't help us get farther but… I think that princess is taking the easy route. She didn't help row the canoe once!

**Donny – **[has her hands clasped together] Oh, Bry was so nice to row the boat for me! But I think Kris was a little ticked off about something.

* * *

"Donny, don't cha think that, maybe, you should try rowing the canoe?" Kris suggested.

The princess looked up from her manga. "But Bry's doing a great job of helping us get to the –"

A giant wave of water interrupted the princess as she, and the other two passengers in the canoe, were soaked.

Kris and Donny turned in their seat to see a blue canoe seating a worried Holiday, Blake, who was grumbling, and Alex, who was waving apologetically. "Sorry girls… and guard, about the -"

Before he could finish, a soggy book smacked him in the face.

"Forget your bloody apology!" Donny interrupted while she snatched both Bryant and Donny's oars, and shoved her fist into the sky. "This. Means. WAR!"

* * *

**(Wonders – Team 3)**

Blake was the first one get back to reality, and just really realized what had happened. "Gimme that! If you're not gonna row then I'm gonna do it!" he snarled, grabbing Alex's paddle.

"One, two, three. One, two, three," Holiday mumbled to herself as she rowed in sets of three, moving her oar to the other side of the canoe every time she would say three.

The blonde arched a brow. "And what are _you _doing?"

As he tried to take away her oar too, something whacked him upside the head, knocking him out.

Alex scratched his head as he tried to figure out how that happened, until he heard some weird cackling. He looked to his left to see Donny waving her oar in victory, laughing manically. Kris looked at her fellow contestant in horror, and Bryant looked completely worried.

"Ha ha! I told you yanks this would be war!" she cackled.

Bryant tapped her shoulder lightly. "Princess Beadford, I don't think you should –"

"Shut up Bry! You're not getting a paycheck by talking!"

Holiday and Alex looked at each other worriedly and simultaneously said, "We've got to get out of here,"

They stuck their paddles into the river and rowed as fast they could, their speedy exit sending another wave onto the other team's canoe. "Oh, you won't get away that easily!" she shouted, and paddled off after them.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Kris** – Okay. Telling that girl to row was a mistake.

**Alex** – I've heard of the desert heat getting to you, but it must've fried that girl's brains!

* * *

**(Go-Getters – Team 4)**

"Dude will you shut up!" Jamie yelled at the opposing canoe as he continued to fend against the crocodiles.

Asher kept laughing and pointed at the unfortunate team. "Yeah crocs! Chomp em' good!"

His other two teammates were doing the opposite of what he was doing: cowering in fear.

"Don't we need to make it to the finish line?" Orian asked.

He received no response considering Asher was still cackling and Darius was busy complaining about his missing pants.

"You guys!" the city boy groaned, but his teammates were still ignoring him.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Asher's oar. As his hand reached for it, a bigger hand grabbed his wrist and a voice warned, "Don't. Even. Think about it."

With ever word, Asher's grip tightened, causing Orian to scream a rather effeminate scream once the freak show stopped threatening him and continued to laugh.

"Stupid crocodile! Get away!" Jamie shouted, wildly swinging his oar at the animal in front of him, if there was one.

Elizabeth noticed the crocodile, now sporting a couple of bruises and scratches, swim away. She tapped his shoulder. "Um… Jamie?"

The punk turned around, still holding the oar so that it was suspended in mid air over his shoulder, and hit Asher right in the face.

Jamie glanced over at the blue canoe to see Asher, brow furrowed and red in the face. "Look, you finally shut up!"

The angry teen said nothing in response. Instead, he took his paddle and stabbed the side of their boat with it, ripping a hole right through the wood. "Looks like I made someone shut up too!" Asher countered, smirked triumphantly.

His smile faded once he heard the crunch of wood come from his canoe. "Great, now we're all gonna die!" Darius moaned, trying to cover up as much of his legs so they wouldn't get wet.

"If the wanna-be punk didn't whack me in the face, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!" Asher retorted.

"You keep talkin' about me, and you're gonna taste oar again!" Jamie threatened.

"Looks like Team One of the Wonders and Team Four of the Go-Getters are out!" Chris said through his megaphone.

"What?!" All the teens, with an exception of Karma who fell asleep again.

"Can't you, y'know, fix it or something?" Elizabeth asked.

Mac blew another bubble before it splattered all over her face. She peeled the gunk off her face once she said, "We ran out of material,"

"Well, can we at least get a little help here?" Orian asked, eyeing the water level in the boat.

The host scratched his chin. "No. Later losers!"

His intern shrugged and left, leaving the contestants with expression of shock.

"We're totally screwed!" Darius whined.

They all started screaming for help after that.

* * *

**(Wonders – Team 4)**

"That's it! We're gonna die! Those crocodiles are gonna come over here and eat our boat until it's just a bunch of splinters. And then they're gonna tear us apart limb from –"

"Dude just relax. If we keep rowing, we'll have nothing to worry about," Skyler said.

Karson glanced at Team One of the Wonders and saw them flailing their arms in the air, screaming impossible to hear pleas. When he looked at Team Two, he saw that they crashed into a rock. This was not helping calm down. "The rest of our team failed! What's to say we won't?!"

The blonde began to bite his nails frantically, while Skyler sighed and continued to row. A blue burr rushed passed them, dousing the pair with water. Karson began to wail as he clutched his hair, and turned to face the camera. "AHH! Get that away from me! I'm hideous!" he screamed, covering his face.

Skyler winced as her teammate cried over his hair once again. "Um… Karson? You still look fine," she said.

He glanced up at her hopefully. "Really?"

Another canoe rocketed passed theirs causing a second wave to flood their boat and Karson to sob over his hair once more.

* * *

**Confession Cam **

**Skyler** – [very loudly] Maybe getting in the canoe with Karson wasn't the greatest idea. I mean, I can tolerate the kid, but I think my ear drums are bit damaged from his crying.

[Someone bangs on the door. "Skyler, can you shut it up a bit? Everyone in the plane can hear you,"] Kay, dude! Sorry!

* * *

"Well, right now, the Go-Getters can only count on Team Three who is tailing Team Three of the Wonders," Chris said through his megaphone.

Mac whispered something into his ear and a grin spread across the host's face. "Good news! Statistics show that chases boost ratings!"

A majority of the contestants groaned.

Mac grabbed the megaphone from Chris, or at least tried to as he was tugging it away from her, and announced, "The Wonders are in the lead now! C'mon Go-Getters! Stop being losers!"

"Wait a minute; the Go-Getters are ahead of the Wonders now," Chris corrected, still pulling the megaphone towards him and away from Mac.

"Nah-uh! The Wonders are kicking their butt!" the intern said as the Wonders paddled back to the front.

"Look, it's the Go-Getters!"

"No, the Wonders!"

"Go-Getters!"

"Wonders!"

"Go-Getters!"

"Wonders!"

"SHUT UP!" the teens screamed over their banter.

Mac pointed to the camera placed by the edge of the river, programmed to take a picture of the winners once the ribbon was broken. "Just wait until it snaps that photo! It's gonna prove the Go-Getters got their butts handed to them!"

"I'm telling you, the Go-Getters are gonna win!"

As the two continued to fight, Alex and Holiday were continuing to row for their lives as they tried to avoid Donny's many attempts to decapitate them with her oar.

"You yanks will pay for that manga! Thirty-nine pounds and ninety-nine pence to be exact!"

"What book cost nearly forty dollars?!" Holiday asked.

"Who cares! Just keep paddling!" Alex replied.

* * *

_Behind the cameras…_

"Man this is intense!" one cameraman said.

"Yeah, my money is one the crazy girl's team," another one said.

"Well, those scared kids _are_ paddling really fast,"

A third cameraman turned to his coworkers. "Y'know, with this much drama, it would suck if we didn't catch footage of the winning team,"

"For sure,"

"Totally,"

As if on queue, a giant shadow cast over the team of cameramen, and they looked up to see enormous wave hovering over them.

The first cameraman shook his head. "You're right, this will suck,"

"Shut -"

All the cameras went to static.

* * *

**Don't click that mouse! Results are on the way after these sponsors!**

* * *

Here comes the long awaited and well-deserved explanation of my absence. Good reasons are not guaranteed (in fact, a lot of them are really bad excuses).

**1 – **Somewhere beginning in February, a lot of homework was dumped on me to the point where I couldn't squeeze any time on the computer period, let alone this fic. That's not problem now though since I'm on summer break.

**2 –** My inspiration for this particular chapter was very low due to the fact I redid it two or three times not counting what I just written above. Again, I was just suffering writer's block for this chapter, not the whole fic (which after roughly six months, I'm still excited for surprisingly).

**3 –** I'm easily sidetracked.

**4 –** I'm also lazy.

If anyone is still interested in this story, I'm surprised. I mean, after six months of waiting for me to update this thing, I'd think you'd quit on me.

Reviews are much appreciated, although I think I deserve some complaints to go along with that. Also, to those who haven't voted for their favorite character(s) in my poll, I suggest you do so after reading this. It'll help me determine who I should keep longer than others (although I'm not always going to depend on poll votes to determine who gets voted off) in my story instead of me picking favorites and possibly angering the OCs creators.

The next chapter will come out much sooner. That is if anybody still wants to read this.

~L.G1 out!


End file.
